Catarsis
by Japiera
Summary: Incluso Kageyama tiene días en que reflexiona y se deja llevar. Kageyama-centric; friendship.


**Catarsis**

Kageyama (& sus amigos)

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **Tsukishima & Kageyama**

Kageyama se abrazó el cuerpo. Fuera del gimnasio aún quedaban restos de nieve acumulada de la noche anterior. No había sido buena idea llegar tan temprano a la escuela, pero en su defensa creyó que Hinata ya estaría allí. Aún si Hinata no tuviese la llave del gimnasio, podrían entrar en calor practicando recepciones en el patio.

Cuando empezaba a impacientarse, una figura se vislumbró en el horizonte. Se ilusionó demasiado rápido. A medida que se acercaba, tuvo que desechar la idea de que se tratase de Hinata. La figura se alargaba y se hacía más y más alta, y al dejar atrás las sombras, el rostro pálido de Tsukishima se reveló ante él. Kageyama restregó sus ojos.

—Supongo que no has revisado tu teléfono —dijo Tsukishima sin detenerse a saludarlo. De su bolsillo sacó un manojo de llaves—. Hinata viene con retraso, sufrió un percance con la bicicleta.

—¿Un percance?

—No tengo los detalles.

El gimnasio estaba tan helado como el exterior, pero las paredes los resguardaban del viento. Siguió a Tsukishima hacia adentro, sin entender. Tsukishima nunca aparecía tan temprano por el gimnasio. Aún teniendo él la llave, faltaban quince minutos para el inicio de las prácticas matutinas. Hinata con retraso, Tsukishima madrugando… no lo entendía, francamente.

—Solo intento ser amable —se adelantó Tsukishima a los pensamientos de Kageyama—. Si Hinata no se hubiese retrasado, créeme que no estaría aquí. Entonces, ¿practicamos o qué?

De su mochila había extraído un balón gastado que llevaba su nombre, «Kei», escrito sobre el cuero. Se había cambiado las gafas normales por las deportivas mientras hablaban, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos para calentar las piernas.

La ilusión que había sentido en la mañana volvió a manifestarse como una efervescencia que le relajó los músculos. Era una oportunidad que no sabía que había estado esperando, y que no podía dejar pasar. Practicar remates con Tsukishima, ni más ni menos. Arrojó sus pertenencias a un costado de la cancha y comenzó a calentar también. Tsukishima boteó el balón contra el piso de madera y, decidido, se lo lanzó a Kageyama.

Lo tomó un poco desprevenido, pero le colocó el balón bien arriba. Tsukishima se preparó para el salto y remató, bien alto.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —le preguntó Kageyama, intentando dominar su ansiedad.

—Ughh…

—¿Puedes decirme alguna palabra, al menos?

—La próxima que sea más cerca de la red.

Era lo mejor que le pudieron haber dicho.

A medida que los miembros llegaban, se quedaron a contemplar aquella práctica atípica. Cuando dio inicio el entrenamiento oficial, Tsukishima parecía destrozado. Su rostro, malhumorado, transmitía un sentimiento de: «nunca más». Kageyama le tendió su toalla de manos. Sentía que debía darle las gracias. Había algo que seguía comprender, pero era mejor solo dar las gracias. Pero Tsukishima no quiso oírlo, y en cambio, le dijo:

—Feliz cumpleaños… rey tirano.

* * *

 **Yamaguchi & Kageyama**

—Hey, Kageyama.

En el descanso entre clases, Yamaguchi interceptó a Kageyama en el pasillo. Llevaba dos cajas de leche consigo. Se las entregó a Kageyama.

—Sé que es poca cosa, pero… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me he dado cuenta de que siempre tienes problemas para decidir qué beber, pero hoy no tiene por qué ser así. Hoy puedes beber ambas leches que tanto te gustan.

—Ah… gracias.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy agradecido, de verdad, pero si bebo ambas estaría arruinando mi ingesta calórica diaria.

—¿Ingesta calórica?

—Me preocupo de, todos los días, ingerir la cantidad justa de calorías que necesita mi cuerpo, acorde a mi actividad física. Intento llevar una vida lo más rutinaria posible para no preocuparme luego del balance.

—Oh, vaya —Yamaguchi se mostró asombrado—. Eres profesional incluso en eso. En realidad, no me sorprende, debí haber supuesto algo así. Error mío, lo siento mucho.

Kageyama se sintió mal por decepcionar a Yamaguchi y despreciar su regalo. Era cierto que cuidaba su alimentación, pero una leche de más no podría… bien, no tenía caso, ya se había negado.

Inclinó su cuerpo para pedir disculpas, pero Yamaguchi le enderezó la espalda con un golpe en su costilla y, con una gran sonrisa, le quitó una de las leches de las manos y se la metió en el bolsillo de su _gakuran_ [1].

—No seas bobo. Oye, está bien, lo entiendo. Bébete una leche hoy, guarda la otra para mañana, y será como extender tu cumpleaños por dos días. ¿A que está bien pensado? Gracias a tus manías, mi regalo, que era sencillo, terminó convirtiéndose en un regalo de dos días.

Era una persona radiante ese Yamaguchi. Tras repetirle a Kageyama felicitaciones por su aniversario, volvió revoloteando al lado de Tsukishima, quien acababa de aparecer al final del pasillo. Kageyama permaneció en su sitio una vez Yamaguchi continuó su camino. No podía recordar a dónde se dirigía en primer lugar, quizá a comprar leche. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima entraron en el salón que correspondía a ambos, y Kageyama se aproximó hacia las ventanas del salón que daban al pasillo, para observarlos desde la distancia.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi eran personas muy diferentes entre sí, sin embargo, eran buenos amigos. Los vio parlotear serenamente. Junto a Yamaguchi, el rostro habitual de hastío de Tsukishima se dulcificaba, y ya no le parecía una persona _tan_ amarga.

Yamaguchi, el sacador suplente, tenía esa cualidad de los armadores, de sacar lo mejor de otras personas, ayudarlos a revelar su mejor aspecto. Kageyama podía entregarle a Tsukishima un balón alto cerca de la red, y a Hinata un pase rapidísimo de un extremo de la cancha a otro, pero una vez abandonaba el campo de juego para entrar al corriente de la vida, Kageyama se daba cuenta que su posición en el día a día era permanecer en la banca, junto a su rutina diaria.

Tsukishima había madrugado aquella mañana para hacerle compañía. No podía comprenderlo. Aquel gesto era fruto del trabajo que hubo realizado Yamaguchi durante todos aquellos años.

—¡Mira, Tsukki! ¡Kageyama nos está espiando! —gritó Yamaguchi divertido y antes que Kageyama lograse reaccionar, Yamaguchi lo capturó de un brazo y se lo llevó al interior del salón 5, donde Tsukishima ya había acercado una silla más, para que usase Kageyama.

Yamaguchi quería saber su opinión de un tema que habían estado discutiendo. Tsukishima no dejó de hacer comentarios malintencionados canada vez que Kageyama abría la boca. Pero aquellos comentarios, por una vez, no le dañaron. Era un humor diferente, eso era todo. Yamaguchi lo hubo entendido primero que nadie, y ahora Kageyama también lo entendía. Lo cierto es que Kageyama disfrutó mucho aquel descanso.

* * *

 **Hinata & Kageyama**

Hinata apareció para las prácticas de la tarde. Se disculpó ante Kageyama muchas veces.

—Hice lo posible por llegar a tiempo, pero no lo logré. La cadena se rompió y no había ningún taller abierto tan temprano. Tuve que arrastrar la bicicleta todo el camino hasta aquí. Sé que acordamos que hoy en la mañana batiríamos nuestros propios récords de puntualidad, y que practicaríamos aquella nueva técnica de la que hablamos, pero al final practicaste con Tsukki, así que supongo que no fue tan malo.

—Sí… ¿por qué practiqué con Tsukishima precisamente? ¿Fue idea tuya?

—Yamaguchi me ayudó a convencerlo. Le tuvimos que prometer como cien pasteles de fresa, pero yo creo que él también esperaba una oportunidad así.

—Por qué lo hiciste.

—¡Aghh! ¡Kageyama! ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Con quien menos te conectas en la cancha es con Tsukki, porque los dos son demasiado orgullosos para pedirle al otro practicar juntos. Y como ya todo se había arruinado…

—¿Arruinado?

—¡Nuestro entrenamiento de la mañana! Kageyama, sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero tengo que decírtelo: hoy amaneciste más lento que nunca.

Kageyama intentó patear a Hinata, pero fue esquivado con éxito. Quizá sí había amanecido algo lento después de todo. Intentó con otra patada, que también fue esquivada. La tercera patada le llegó a un _kohai_. El joven asumió toda la responsabilidad y pidió perdón a Kageyama muchas veces. Hinata no dejaba de reír. Kageyama no sabía qué hacer. Tsukishima, en su rol de capitán, tampoco hizo algo al respecto. Le delegó el caso a Yamaguchi.

Tras las prácticas, Hinata tomó su bicicleta y le dijo a Kageyama que lo siguiera.

—Pero dijiste que la cadena…

—Ya sé. Tengo que llevarla a un taller, y no quiero esperar yo solo. El taller queda en el trayecto a tu casa, no te vas a desviar.

La nieve ya se había derretido. El taller de bicicleta estaba entre una barbería y un salón de té. Un rodillo a rallas tricolores fuera de la barbería giraba en su eje, produciendo un fenómeno extraño. Las rallas parecía que se extendían y se alargaban a los cielos, pero el rodillo permanecía del mismo tamaño.

—No lo entiendo —masculló.

—No hay nada que entender —dijo Hinata. Acababa de volver del taller donde dejó su bicicleta—. Hace frío, y es tu cumpleaños. La dueña del local me conoce, así que nos hará precio.

—No, no es eso.

—Ah, ¿te refieres al incidente de hoy? Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me dabas mucho miedo en nuestro primer año. Kageyama-kun, pones una cara que puede ser aterradora.

Kageyama prefirió no mencionar el tema del rodillo y siguió a Hinata al interior del salón de té. Siempre que no le añadiese azúcar, beber té no rompía con su dieta. Pero también trajeron unos pasteles de masa castella, y tostadas, y miel para untar, y frente suyo estaba Hinata, con su sonrisa radiante que contagiaba.

Algunos años atrás, cuando recién se conocieron, aquella sonrisa no le habría producido nada.

—Sí me había dado cuenta de que me tenías miedo, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—No me caías bien, así que no me importaba.

—A mí tampoco me caías bien. No puedo recordar cuando fue que dejaste de desagradarme. Aunque a veces peleamos, ahora nos llevamos bien, ¿cierto? Y fue una relación que se fue forjando poco a poco. ¿Vas a comer o qué?

Kageyama podía negarse ante Yamaguchi, pero no podía contra aquel torbellino que era Hinata. Cuando Hinata se proponía algo, siempre lo conocía.

* * *

 **Yachi & Kageyama**

En su casa lo aguardaba una cena espléndida, a motivo de su aniversario. Tuvo que haberlo sospechado. Si no se hubo negado a Hinata, no se podía negar a sus padres. Se sintió muy mal por Yamaguchi. Con aquello en la mente, le fue difícil disfrutar de su cena.

Tras comer se vistió con sus ropas de _jogging_ y salió a trotar. Alargó su circuito típico, eligiendo los caminos que se veían más empinados, y de aquella manera pagar sus deudas calóricas. Corrió tanto, tan concentrado, que al emprender el regreso se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo volver hasta su casa. Las calles, aunque le resultaban familiares, no le decían mucho sobre su actual paradero. Entonces recordó por qué eran familiares.

Yachi acababa de bajar de un autobús. Kageyama se aproximó a ella.

—Yachi-san, me perdí —le dijo sin más.

—¿Llegaste corriendo hasta aquí?

—Tenía que alargar mi ruta para pagar mis deudas calóricas.

—¿Deudas calóricas?

Los deportistas cuidan de su alimentación, no comprendía por qué a sus amigos les costaba tanto entenderlo. De todas formas, le explicó a Yachi por qué se hallaba en aquella situación. Yachi le escuchó calmadamente. Cuando Kageyama acabó, dijo algo inesperado:

—¿Sabes, Kageyama-kun? La primera vez que te vi, creía que eras una persona muy seria, pero en realidad has resultado ser muy gracioso.

Kageyama se recordó a sí mismo riendo y disfrutando junto a Hinata, mientras comían en el salón de té. Luego recordó el rostro de Tsukishima cada vez que estaba junto a Yamaguchi, y comenzó a pensar en su propio rostro.

—Kageyama-kun, ¿no estarás pensando demasiado? Tu rostro se está comportando extraño de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay del rostro de Tsukishima? ¿Alguna vez te dio miedo?

Yachi-san se balanceó en sus pies. Tomó a Kageyama de la mano y lo arrastró bajo la farola junto al paradero de autobús. Ya era muy tarde y apenas se veía.

—Tsukishima también es serio, pero produce una sensación diferente. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que de verdad pienso? —y se lo dijo—. Tú eres más robot. Estás muy metido en ti mismo, pensando en tus asuntos, que cuando sales de ti, no estás seguro de cómo interactuar con las personas, e inconscientemente, o como mecanismo de defensa, te alejas. Al mismo tiempo no quieres estar solo.

»En cambio, Tsukishima-kun sabe cómo interactuar, qué palabra decir, pero prefiere quedarse solo a ser rechazado. Tsukishima-kun tolera mucho menos las decepciones.

—¿Y Yamaguchi? ¿Y Hinata?

—Son personas dispuestas a equivocarse y enmendar sus errores. Eso los hace más libres.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que hay personas que se dedican a sacar lo mejor de otras personas? Yamaguchi hace eso con Tsukishima, y estaba pensando que quizá Hinata saca lo mejor de mí. No estoy hablando de vóleibol —aclaró.

—¿Y yo? ¿Has pensado en mí?

No supo qué decir. Lo había tomado desprevenido. Se sintió enrojecer, y trató de disculparse, pero esta vez fue Yachi quien dio una patada que acertó en su blanco. Ambos quedaron conmocionados ante aquel arrebato.

—¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo quería comprobar que yo también puedo actuar libremente pero no es así! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—¡Lo siento yo primero! ¡He hablado tonterías! Yachi-san por favor saca tu cabeza de ese cubo de basura.

Yachi le indicó a Kageyama cómo regresar hasta su casa. Antes de despedirse, Kageyama alargó una mano hasta la cabeza de Yachi-san y el desordenó el cabello. Su padre tenía ese gesto con su madre. Quizá no fue adecuado. Quizá Yachi había tardado mucho en ordenar su cabello. Pero quería ser libre, quería —acababa de descubrir—, equivocarse. Justo como Yachi.

* * *

 **Kageyama & Kageyama**

Al regresar a casa encontró su futón preparado y caliente. Aquella debió ser su madre. No se entretuvo mucho en el baño. Se duchó rápido, se embutió en el pijama y se fue a la cama con el cabello aún húmedo.

Se sentía cansado, pero al mismo tiempo contento y renovado. Ansiaba dormir, para despertar al día siguiente, a un nuevo día. Quería equivocarse, una y otra vez. Hablar con quienes le rodeaban, aunque no eligiera las palabras adecuadas. Algún día lograría decir las palabras adecuadas y podría incluso conversar con Tsukishima. Podría bromear con Yamaguchi, y dar respuestas rápidas en lugar de patadas. O bien, repartir patadas, intempestivas e inesperadas, como Yachi-san. Su día no se había salido demasiado de lo corriente, pero fue un día singular. Estaba vivo. Acababa de cumplir dieciocho años, y estaba vivo.

La cama tibia, el cabello húmedo.

Estaba vivo.

* * *

[1] Uniforme escolar de estilo militar.

Un breve Kags-centric cargado del verdadero espíritu navideño, diría yo. No teman equivocarse. No se encierren. Salgan de sus caparazones y repartan patadas. Feliz cumpleaños, Tobio-chan. Felices fiestas a todos, aprovechando.

Japiers


End file.
